


Peace for Blood

by magicraindrop



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Danger, F/M, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Peace, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicraindrop/pseuds/magicraindrop
Summary: This is a continuation of @Azamatic 's story "Blood for Blood"Please read it first if you haven't yet!*After losing not only Mistoffelees but also Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger is devastated. How can he keep living without the ones close to his heart?And Macavity deals with similar problems. After taking revenge for his mate's death the only thing he wants is peace for her. But how is he supposed to give her what she deserves, when the only way is back at the Jellicle's junkyard?





	Peace for Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood for Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882973) by [Azamatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic). 



> As said before, please read @Azamatic 's amazing story first before continuing here! The feelings I got from it were overwhelming!
> 
> Looking forward to you coming back!

„Actera was Macavity’s mate. Sh…She was injured when we… b…banished her. He killed Misto to get to me.“ The wailing around him grew louder at the thought of the death of another jellicle. But Tugger couldn’t…didn’t want to believe his ears. He’d lost his loved ones all in one day. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out. He could feel it brake into a million pieces. 

Munkustrap managed to look at his brother. His eyelids were already heavy and he struggled to keep them open. „Tugger…“ he managed a hoarse whisper. „I’m so…so sorry…“ He knew how much his brother loved the magical cat. He had changed so much since they got together and now he should lose not just his lover but his brother also.  
„B…be on you...your guard“ were the last words he managed say. With a last look to his brother he closed his eyes and with that, the gently giant of a leader was gone from the tribe. The rest of the Jellicles were silently weeping for their fallen leader. A soft wind blew into the yard, ruffling the fur around his now peaceful looking face. He looked as if he was just simply sleeping. 

Tears streamed down the cat’s faces, sobs were heard all around the junkyard. The wind blew through the piles of trash and around the jellicles sitting there and wailing for two of their closest friends. 

Tugger was in shock. He couldn’t move, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was as if the pieces of his heart pierced through his lungs. Even though he still wasn’t completely aware of what just happened. The pain was almost unbearable. What was he supposed to do now? He lost the ones closest to his heart. How should life possibly go on? 

Macavity was still out there, probably still looking like Misto. He’d be back and with magical powers no one knew what would happen. Tugger looked around. He could see the other queens and toms looking devastated. Some of them were holding each other, others had just curled into a ball of fur, not wanting to face the reality. 

Tugger wanted to do that too. He wanted to drift off and dream about the times when everything was still perfect. But he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Someone needed to protect the tribe from a bloodthirsty Macavity who wouldn’t stop killing until they were probably all dead. 

His brother always put the other before him to protect every single one, even him. And the least he could do now was to keep the others safe. He wouldn’t get Munku or Misto back but they’d be safer and could mourn in peace. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed but he noticed that one by one each cat started looking at him – even Old Deuteronomy. 

“I… I’m sorry“ Tugger whispered. His voice was full of emotions and grief. 

“Why are you apologizing? You…None of that is your fault.” Mungojerry said. 

“I know… I think” He looked at the tear stained faces around him and he didn’t think he looked any different. “We need to look out now” He managed to say. He was surprised by his clear thoughts. 

“M…Munku said he’s still out there. We can’t lose another one.” 

“What are we doing now?” Alonzo asked. 

“We…I need to find Misto first.” “But Tugger… he’s…you heard Munku.” Victoria whispered. 

“I know. I just need to know for sure. And I need him with me…” 

Some nodded. They knew how the two of them never seemed to be apart. 

“I’ll go with you.” Mungojerry said and stood to be next to his friend. 

“Me too.” Skimbleshanks offered. Tugger then turned to Old Deuteronomy.

“With your approval I will take my…my brother’s place. I want to keep the tribe safe.” The old cat nodded. 

“He would have wanted that, too.” Tugger nodded too. There would be time for official things later. He turned to the other cats again. “I want you to please go and hide. Look for the best hiding places you can find and don’t go alone. Look out for each other. We’ll go to look for Mistoffelees. Be safe. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” The queens and toms then hurried away only Mungojerry and Skimble stayed with him. 

“Where do we start looking for him?” Mungo asked quietly. 

“Follow me” And the three of them left to go to the very ends of the junkyard.

 

*

 

Meanwhile, Macavity came back to where he started his journey full of hatred and revenge. He found Actera exactly where he left her. Her face was relaxed and a little gush of wind ran through her fur. It looked like all the other times when she was peacefully sleeping next to him. Those times were now over – forever. 

The thought alone made him want to set the whole junkyard on fire. But he could think about that later. First of all he needed to give her the honour she deserved. He turned back into his original Macavity form. Magic really was useful. 

But another more important thought crossed his mind. The only way to get Actera a worthy ceremony for an afterlife was a funeral held by Old Deuteronomy. Only he – being old and wise – could bring her final peace.

There was only one question left – how? How could he bring Actera to him without being noticed? They’d know right away that he was there once they’d see Actera. His disguise wouldn’t help him at all. 

He could ask them to let him take part in their ceremony. But the chances that that would work were close to zero. And he couldn’t take Old Deuteronomy away to do it for him. The old cat’s mind needed to be open and free to guarantee the final peace. Kidnapping wasn’t the solution today. 

He lay next to his one and only love. He just wanted to hold her one last time. He wanted to keep her safe no matter what. Even though it was already too late. He closed his eyes and wanted to just fall asleep. He has never been that hopeless. 

 

*

 

“He was always very careful with his magical tricks. He wanted no one to see them until they were perfect.” Tugger explained quietly. He fought back the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks again. 

“So he found the best hiding spot, right?” asked Mungojerry. 

“Right.” They walked towards an old tyre pile. 

“He was here? No one would have ever found him there! I thought he’d be miles away from the junkyard.” Skimble was impressed. 

“He is…was the cleverest cat I knew.” The three reached the pile. 

“We need to look everywhere. On the bottom, on the top, some feet away…” They searched and searched but they couldn’t find him. No sign of another cat.

“He has to be here! He told me!” Tugger whispered defeated and he slumped against the fence. 

“Maybe Macavity found him before he reached the pile?” Mungo thought loud. 

“Impossible. We would have seen him.” Tugger answered. 

“Oh no…” Skimble suddenly whispered. 

“What is it?” asked Mungo. 

“Turn around! Look behind the fence” 

They turned around. It was completely dark behind them. There was no light near the junkyard’s backside. Tugger let his eyes wander through the darkness as suddenly he made out a form of a cat curled together. It was black. That’s why it was so difficult to see. 

“Misto!” Tugger cried and was on top of the fence in less than a second. He jumped down and landed right next to the lifeless body. 

“Misto…” he whispered and touched him carefully. No reaction. Skimble und Mungo meanwhile had reached the other side of the fence, too. Tugger nudged his head slowly to Misto’s but it moved with the touch. The cat could now see more clearly in the dark.

His lover’s eyes were closed and his body was completely lifeless. A tear dropped next to Misto’s nose and another on his sleek black fur. 

“No, no, no…” was the only thing Mungo and Skimble heard their new leader whisper. It almost wasn’t noticeable between the sobs. Tugger had curled around Misto and didn’t seem to leave soon. 

“Tugger…” Mungo tried to gain his attention. “We need to go back. It’s not safe here.” 

“We’ll take him with us. Come on!” Skimble said. Together they managed to get Tugger onto his feet. 

“We won’t be able to get him over the fence. We need to go to the next entrance.” They carried their friend out of the dark towards the next lantern and entrance. Inside they’d be safe. Hopefully.

 

*

 

He could hear her laugh. She was right next to him as they lay there and looked at the stars. She always seemed to have a connection to them. Every night they sparkled inside her eyes. But soon the happy pictures faded away and let the reality take over again. 

Macavity blinked the tiredness away and looked around with bleary eyes. He had always known that one day both of them would be up there with the stars. But he would make sure that they had a good time before and their final peace afterwards. Now the only thing he could give her was peace. And he came to the conclusion that he was willing to do anything for it. He needed to get her to Old Deuteronomy. The other jellicles would soon start with the ceremony. 

 

*

 

As the four cats entered the junkyard again many eyes lay upon them. One by one came out of their hiding places to see them. To make sure that no one else was hurt. To gather together to give Misto peace. 

They had put Munku on a blanket. Now the illusion was perfect. It was like he was only sleeping. 

Tugger thought that he had succeeded in holding his tears back again. But as soon as his eyes landed on his brother again he had no chance against them. Their friends got another blanket ready for the three cats to lay Mistoffelees down. 

Tears streamed down cheeks again. That is if they had even stopped in the first place. 

They had to say goodbye to two of their closest friends, their leader, their magician. And in Tugger’s place, it was a goodbye to his brother and his loved one. 

He had changed as he was with Misto, that’s true. And now that he lost him and his brother he’d change again. That’s for sure. If for the better or worse He couldn’t say.

The ceremony to give them their final peace would soon start. Afterwards they’d find a place worthy to bury the two cats. But that’s something no one wanted to think of yet. 

“Jellicles” they heard Old Deuteronomy say. “We need to get ready.” 

They nodded. Some looked at Tugger. He only looked at the lifeless bodies with tears streaming down his face and tried to understand what actually just happened. 

Some time later they sat in a circle around their late friends and Old Deuteronomy was in front of them, murmuring some words of grief and memories. 

“We lost our dearest friends, we lost a leader, a brother. We lost a magician, a lover. The world will not end. It will be hard, yes, and without the help of others we won’t get through it. But there is a tomorrow and we all will live to see it. As for our friends they will have a painless life beyond the jellicle moon, beyond the stars. For that they need their final peace and we all wish them…” 

Old Deuteronomy was interrupted by a pile of trash falling to the ground. The cats jumped back with surprise and fear. 

They saw two bodies emerging from the dust. One with sleek black fur was carrying another. As they came nearer they noticed Actera. The black cat looked exactly like… 

“Mistoffelees?” the silent voice of the small white cat could be heard but Tugger put his arm in front of her to keep her from running to him. 

“No.” The two cats were now right next to the group of jellicles. No one said a word. The only thing that could be heard was the silent howling of the wind. 

Rum Tum Tugger stood next to his family and stared into the black cat’s eyes. 

“Macavity!” he growled. “What do you want?” 

It took all in him to not attack this murderer right then and there. Why he didn’t do anything, he didn’t know. 

“I…I want…” 

“You have no right to want anything from us!” Mungojerrie said. 

“Can you please stop using magic! Just get back to your normal form. We already know who you are!” Tugger said. 

“Why should I? You killed Actera, so I killed…” 

“But I’m not running around looking like your loved one, do I?” Tugger shouted. 

The cats around him flinched at the harsh tone of his voice. Slowly they could see the black cat in front of them growing and its fur turning from black into red. Soon after Macavity stood by them in his full size and colour. 

“Now, what is it? What do you want from us?” 

“Haven’t you done enough?” 

“I…I know there is no way that you’ll allow that but… can you give her final peace as well?” Macavity nodded at Actera’s lifeless body on the ground.

That was something no one expected. Macavity usually wanted to destroy the whole tribe and now he asks for the final peace for his mate. He really must have loved her dearly. 

“Wh…what?” Mungo asked. “That is all?” 

Macavity nodded. “I know I have no right, I know you chased Actera out of the tribe, I know we never had peace in any form. But I beg you to please give her a last chance. As I am doing this out of love she did what she did for love as well.”

The jellicles looked stunned at each other. Was he serious? Was that just one of his tricks? Were his followers somewhere around them and waited to attack them? What was happening? They looked at Old Deuteronomy. 

“You know I can only give the final peace to someone when I’m willing and free.” 

“I know. That’s why I came here.” 

Macavity looked at the ground. He never behaved like that and he probably never would again but right now he’d do anything. 

“I can do it…” came the answer. All heads abruptly turned to the old cat. “But only if you swear something and only if Rum Tum Tugger allows it.” 

Tugger looked even more surprised than before. He pointed to himself. 

“Me?” 

“Yes. After all you are the one who has lost the most. And you’re the leader now.” 

“Tugger?” Victoria asked after some time. 

“I…I…” He thought about it. He knew that Macavity took the two most important persons in his whole life but he knew also that they took his most important person. And it wouldn’t be fair if they didn’t let him grief. Munkustrap would be proud, Tugger thought. Those were thoughts his brother always had and he never understood. Now he did. 

“Okay…” he said after a while and looked at Old Deuteronomy. 

“I allow it. Actera will get her final peace as well.” 

It was still as quiet as never before but the old and wise cat just nodded. “Can someone get another blanket?” Two cats hurried away to do so. 

After a while, there were now three cats lying next to each other on blankets. 

“The other thing is…” and the attention came to Old Deuteronomy again. “…peace. No one gets killed or hurt ever again. No one from your people, Macavity, will do anything to hurt the jellicles and no jellicle will do anything that might hurt Macavity or his tribe.” 

Macavity and Tugger looked at the cat and then nodded each other. It was settled. Now that was the peace Munkustrap always wanted to have. Three cats had to die to finally have a save life form them and everyone they loved.

 

Suddenly they heard a silent gasp. Everyone turned around to find out where it came from. Another sharp breath let all of them look down. It came from… Mr. Mistoffelees?  
Tugger was immediately by his side. He looked closely and didn’t want to believe what he saw. Misto’s chest moved up and down as if he was lightly breathing. 

“Actera!” they suddenly heard a cry of joy and saw Macavity jumping to his lover. She had moved so he kneeled right next to her and took her paw in his. “Actera, can you hear me?” He whispered now. 

Suddenly their attention was drawn to Munkustrap who suddenly started breathing again too. 

“What is happening?” Mungo asked bewildered and looked at Old Deuteronomy. He only smiled back. 

Munkustrap was the first one to open his eyes. With a deep breath he was completely awake and looked around himself. The others stood there, not knowing what to do. Munku lifted his head a little but he didn’t get far before a huge body threw itself on top of him. 

“Munku! Oh, thank heavens!” Tugger whispered with tears in his eyes and gave his brother the biggest hug he could manage. Munku hugged right back. 

Soon Macavity could also take Actera in his arms again. She clung to him and let her tears run freely. 

Another loud gasp and someone coughing let them look to where Mistoffelees lay. He had managed to get into a half sitting half lying position and was still trying to figure out where he was. Tugger couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Misto!” he cried - this time happily. He ran to him to take him in his arms, too. The hug only lasted shortly before he moved back a little to look at his love. “I thought I lost you forever.”  
Another tear ran down his cheek. Tugger moved a hand to Misto’s face. It was as if he still couldn’t believe that he was there, alive and breathing. Without warning he pulled Misto close to him and gave him a kiss, one hand staying to hold his face. Mistoffelees also put his arms around Tugger. He couldn’t believe that it was real. 

That was the breaking point for the cats around them. They cheered and screamed and their happiness couldn’t be contained anymore. Old Deuteronomy put his hands in the air the calm them down but no one noticed. 

“Jellicles!” he shouted above their noise. They got quiet one after another and looked at the wise cat. Macavity still had Actera in his arms and Tugger sat in between Munkustrap and Mistoffelees. 

“Jellicles, Macavity, Actera” he tried again more quietly. “You know what they say? Love conquers all. Sometimes even death. But this here is very very special. The three of you could come back only because Macavity’s tribe and the Jellicle tribe finally agreed to have peace. Your love is something very rare and you should stick to it. The peace you made now has to last forever. Otherwise Actera, Munkustrap and Mr. Mistoffelees will die again.” 

Gasps were heard and the cats looked shocked at each other. 

“As Rum Tum Tugger and Macavity agreed to not attack each other in any way they settled the peace that never has been there in the first place. You need to stick to that promise if you want your loved ones to keep living.” 

They nodded. It was much there to work on and Macavity and the Jellicles would probably never be best friends but now there was a future without war, without pain and grief. But they would manage that, too. Because love conquers all. And the stars might have never shone that bright before.


End file.
